Magical Mystical Unity
Magical Mystical Unity \\ is the second series installment of the Mystical Unity, in the 2nd season. The franchise is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs for this series is Witches, Wizards and Magic. Plot Magical Mystical Unity Episodes In the land of witches and wizards, there is a 100-year-old wizard that took care of the world for many years. He is the wizard that knows the world and has all the power of the magic world. There was one person that wants the powers of the wizard but couldn't. He got so mad, he wanted to be a greater one than the wizard. He plans to capture the wizard and others from the past and become greater than ever of them. The wizard adopted his own granddaughter to help him take care of his place, and so he can take care of a child of his own. One day, the wizard told his granddaughter that there was a Unity that helped the magic world defeating the evil. Soon after, they get attacked by the enemy, taking the wizard in the process. The Girl, Monika, was sucked into a portal and was taken to the human world. She has to find a fairy partner and teammates to get her grandfather back. What she doesn't know is that the wizard is joining the evil undercover to save him, her, and the worlds to stop the evil. Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Emma Smith / Unity Magic' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Pink Witch of Mystical Unity! Unity Magic! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Enchantment Gem Symbol: Heart Power: Magic She is the leader and the first member of the team. She is very cheerful and joyful that loves to be a good friend to many people. She is very clumsy though and gets easily scared. She is considered the leader to her friends because of her personality of helping people and working with them to save the world. She reads fables of witches, making her fondling witches a lot on Halloween. As Unity Magic, her theme color is pink, and she has the power of light magic. *'Elisabeth Moore / Unity Wand' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Blue Witch of Mystical Unity! Unity Wand! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Sorcery Gem Symbol: Diamond Power: Magic She is to become one of the next great wizards, the witch. She is very hard on herself and feels lonely at times. She is very into fashion in the human world and loves going shopping in the malls there. Because of this, she uses fashion to disguise herself to not be the witch that the villain is trying to find. Though everyone loves her as a mentor, she isn't considered the leader since she rather have her best friend as the leader. As Unity Wand, her theme color is blue, and she has the power of elemental magic. *'Abigail Healy / Unity Spell' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Yellow Witch of Mystical Unity! Unity Spell! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Yellow Gem: Mojo Gem Symbol: Clover Power: Magic She is the third member and is the most popular girl in school. She is very sweet, calm, and loves to take care of people. She embraces men coming close to her, though she doesn't take her advantages of being popular. She rather take her time and be with her friends than a man. She is in love with magic when she saw a wizard in blue came up to her and gave her a fake wand. That wand soon gave her power. As Unity Spell, her theme color is yellow, and she has the power of nature magic. *'Jenny Jones / Unity Cast' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Purple Witch of Mystical Unity! Unity Cast! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: Illusion Gem Symbol: Circle Power: Magic She is the fourth and final member of the team. She is very emotionless, cold, and never give any kind of nice conversation with anyone. She is also very intelligent and shows it with her tone. Though she never gives off any sort of emotion, she is has a soft side of magic because she believes that it is real, though it isn't when the magic realm didn't come to the world. She soon learns that it is real, and becomes a unity. As Unity Cast, her theme color is purple, and she has the power of Emotion magic. Antagonists *'Black Magic' Voiced by: N/A He is the main villain and is dreaming of becoming a great wizard like the other great wizards. Though he isn't, he tries to find the wizards and get their magic. He has the great wizard on his side, making him more powerful, though the unity team defeats and destroys the monsters. Black Magic also is determined to find Elizabeth and get her magic to be more powerful. *'Voodoo' Voiced by: N/A He is the first henchmen and has the power of voodoo. He is very crazy with his magic and loves to use it for pranks and power. When bored, he uses his magic to play with people and their sanity trying to make the best of his magic. He hates Abigail because of her power of nature that overcomes his beautiful voodoo magic. She purifies him. *'Allure / Great Wizard ' Voiced by: N/A He is the great wizard in disguise so he can keep his granddaughter safe from danger, though he doesn't know that she was. He is very emotionless that never gives his opinions to anyone just to keep himself safe from being destroyed. He hates Elizabeth because of possessing the highest magic though he doesn't know that's his own granddaughter. She purifies him. *'Witchcraft' Voiced by: N/A She is the second henchmen but third to be introduced. She was once a ghost witch until she was chosen to be brainwashed in being part of the henchmen. She was once a lady in a poor family that died of witchcraft, giving her the nickname. This made her become a ghost witch wanting revenge on the family that accused her. She gets purified by Jenny when Jenny told her that revenge isn't the answer. *'Sorcery' Voiced by: N/A She is the last henchmen and is the youngest of the team. She was once a fairy in a separate world in the witch realm, that was taken and brainwashed for unknown reasons. She was very good at magic because of being a magic fairy, making it useful for the main villain to use. She is was also Suki' best friend that was purified by Suki herself. Mascots *'Suki' Voiced by: N/A Suki is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole second season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She grows older and gets more powers through the second season. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. Supporting Characters Allies Family Movie Characters Items *'Enchantment Gem' Used By: Unity Magic Shape: Heart Main transformation item for Magic to transform with. *'Sorcery Gem' Used By: Unity Wand Shape: Diamond Main transformation item for Wand to transform with. *'Mojo Gem' Used By: Unity Spell Shape: Clover Main transformation item for Spell to transform with. *'Illusion Gem' Used By: Unity Cast Shape: Circle Main transformation item for Cast to transform with. Locations *'Sunset Valley' Location: North America *'Sunset Academy' Location: Sunset Valley/North America *'Great House' Location: Maho Realm *'Great Library' Location: Maho Realm *'Maho Village' Location: Maho Realm *'Lost Garden' Location: Maho Realm Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors XD!! Effort to Friendship!!' Merchandise Mystical Unity(Season 2) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 2) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Mystical Unity